Just Run
by xWanderingChildx
Summary: She was torn away from her life to help fulfill the prophecy. She's tired of running, and she needs someone to help her catch her breath. Will a certain dark-haired, grumpy boy help her do that? Edmund/OC
1. Prolouge

"Analeigh Farrow, can't you stop your daydreaming for five minutes? This dough won't knead itself!"

A loud male voice interrupted the girl's thoughts. She looked away from the setting sun to glance at her father. She grinned seeing his teasing smile and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Papa. I was simply thinking." she said airily, getting up from her perch on the windowsill and jumping down to help her father. He chuckled and continued rolling dough.

"You do too much thinking, my little Anya. Now tell me," he said wiping his hands off his apron and kneeling to be eye-level with his daughter, "where did your mind wander to today?" Anya grinned shyly at his question.

"I was thinking of Aslan. Remember how he walked, Papa? He was so magnificent!" Anya said, her voice reaching a chirp. Then her eyes went somber. "Where did Aslan go, Papa? Is he sick?" Anya's father smiled softly and looked deep into his daughter's brown eyes.

"No, Anya, he is not sick." he replied. "He has simply left us for a while. You know the danger that is coming." he said, huffing to himself.

"So he just left us? He left us in danger?" Anya asked, becoming indignant.

"No no no," started her father immediately. "You must trust The Great Lion, Anya. He has his reasons for everything, and fulfilling the prophecy is a very good reason for anything." He finished putting both hands on her shoulders. "Now, time to sleep, little one."

"But Papa!" the little girl whined. Her father chuckled, and he lifted his little daughter up to carry her to bed.

"But Papa nothing." he laughed setting her down on the fluffy mattress. "You need your sleep!" His daughter huffed but kept quiet.

"Goodnight, Papa." she mumbled sweetly into her pillow.

"Goodnight, my little Anya."

* * *

"Anya. Anya, get up. Anya! ANALEIGH!" Anya opened her eyes to see her father standing over her in a panic.

"Papa, I was sleeping!" she whined groggily.

"Anya, you must listen to my instructions very carefully, can you do that?" her father asked, panickedly.

"Yes, Papa." she answered, immediately sitting up and staring at her father wide-eyed in confusion and worry.

"Run, Anya." He simply said.

"What?" she asked, her eyes reaching the size of saucers.

"Run into the woods. Do not stop; Do not look back; Do not let anyone see you." he responded in a frenzy.

"I-I.." Anya stuttered in response, but her father pushed her out the door, and then she understood.

Screaming women and children could be heard all around the village. Wolves were attacking any men who tried to fight back, and there was something odd about the scene. _Statues_. Statues were simply scattered around all of the small war-zone. Her father shut the door behind them and yelled over the noise.

"Anya, make for the clearing in the woods! I will meet you there!"

And Anya ran.

Past wolves, dwarves, minotaurs, and many other fearsome creatures, Anya dashed towards the woods. Once hidden by the thick brush, she slowed her pace. She barely had time to gather her thoughts when-

"She went this way!" a voice snarled from farther back. She heard a howl, and she knew. _The wolves were coming for her._

And Anya ran again.

Barking and howling were following her as she tumbled to the brush and landed in the clearing, but it was too late.

She was surrounded, and there was no way out. Anya barely had time to register her imminent death, when a blur of gold and a fierce roar pierced her vision and the dawn. She shut her eyes tightly. Squeals and whimpers were heard, and then silence. Shaking, Anya lifted her head to be greeted by the face of a lion.

"Aslan." she whispered. The lion stared at her with sad golden eyes.

"My child. Do not fear. Everything is happening for a reason." he said. Anya kept quiet.

"My papa will meet me here soon." she said defiantly. "Just you wait. My papa will come." Aslan stared at the girl with pity.

"Then we will wait." he concluded.

And they sat.

* * *

"Wake, child." Anya sat up immediately.

"Papa?" she asked almost begging. She turned to see Aslan, who was once again casting her a pitiful stare.

"I'm sorry, child." he said. "However, I have some news. He is not dead." Anya's face lit up at this news. It wasn't exactly what she was looking for, but it was enough.

"Where is he?" she asked, hoping her father would walk towards her at any second.

"That will remain a secret from even me." Aslan replied. "However, your purpose for Narnia is far too great."

"My purpose?" asked the girl.

"The prophecy must be fulfilled, my child." he said. "You are the one who will ensure its fulfillment."

"What do I have to do?" the girl asked. Aslan chuckled.

"Simply keep running, child." he said, stepping out of her way and revealing a path.

"Well when do I stop?" she asked.

"You'll bump into an old friend of mine." he said. "Now run."

And Anya ran.

* * *

Hope you all liked the Prolouge! :) This is my first fanfiction, and I hope it's worth it!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 1

The train whizzed past the station leaving the four children stranded at the platform in the middle of nowhere. The oldest of them all looked around, squinting his eyes in the country sun.

"Peter, the Professor knew we were coming?" Asked one sister.

"Maybe we were incorrectly labeled, Su." Stated the younger of the two brothers.

"How could all four of us be labeled wrong, Edmund?" questioned their little sister.

"Oh, shut up, Lucy! It's not like you could come up with anything better!" He sneered at her causing her lips to quiver. Peter was about to say something when all four heard the steady _Clip-Clop _of hooves getting louder and louder. They all picked up their bags to be greeted by the sight of a stern looking, almost birdlike, woman driving a horse pulled cart.

"Mrs. Macready?" Peter questioned uneasily.

"I'm afraid so." She replied dryly. "Is this it then?" She asked sharply gesturing towards the children's bags. "Haven't you brought anything else?"

"No Ma'am." Peter responded, "It's just us." He said after taking an uneasy glance towards his siblings.

"Small favorites" She nodded to the cart and the children silently understood and ambled into the cart. The ride to the professor's house was a quiet one the silence filled with the _Clip-Clop_ of the horses' hooves and the urging of Mrs. Macready to the horse. The children stared at the house as the cart drew up closer. They all jumped out of the cart picked up their bags and followed silently as Mrs. Macready led the way towards the professor's mansion. There was an eerie calm as they opened up the door. The whole house looked like a museum. The children huffed silently to themselves as they began to hear Mrs. Macready listing off all the rules of the house. She was silenced by the scuffling of shoes, and she lifted her head to see a small girl jumping down the stairs. The girl looked at all the four children and stared with her jaw slightly unhinged.

"Anya, **_close your mouth_**!" Mrs. Macready ordered sharply. The girl snapped her jaw closed with a dull pop. She shook head out of her slight trance and a broad smile replaced her shocked expression.

"You must be the Pevensies!" Anya exclaimed delightedly. "I'll show you around!" She quickly took Lucy's bags and led the siblings upstairs.

* * *

Anya left the Pevensies to get settled and went back to her room, her eyes wide with realization. _The Pevensies were the four Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve mentioned in the prophecy! Which meant that more than one-hundred years had to have passed in Narnia! Which meant that-_

"Papa" She murmured to herself. _Gone._ Silent tears began to stream down her cheeks, when Lucy opened the door and quietly mumbled.

"Erm? Anya?" Anya hastily rubbed the tears out of her eyes and turned to look at the youngest Pevensie. "Why were you crying?" Lucy questioned quietly, as she seated herself on the corner of the bed. Anya sniffled and replied, her voice shaking,

"I've just lost so much in these past days. My father is dead, and I feel completely useless just sitting here doing nothing." She sniffed again. Lucy stared down while she fidgeted with her skirt.

"I feel the same way." she said. Anya smiled a sad smile and covered Lucy's hand with her own. Lucy looked up and a small toothy grin climbed its way up her face. "We're going to be best friends." she concluded. Anya grinned back as Lucy shot up from the side of the bed. "C'mon! Let's go see what the others are up to!" Anya straightened out her skirt and allowed Lucy to drag her to Peter and Edmund's room. As soon as they burst through the door, they received awkward glances from both Susan and Peter, while receiving and ugly scowl from Edmund. Lucy grinned brightly at the three others. Susan was the first to speak up.

"So how long have you lived here, Anya?" she asked. Anya looked to her with a smile.

"About three days. It's rather nice, when I stay on the Macready's good side." Peter gave the girl a look.

"Three days and you can get on Macready's bad side?" he asked with a little fear in his eyes. Anya laughed slightly, and then heard a loud rumble. The culprit of the loud noise was identified when Edmund grabbed the sides of his stomach. The other four glanced at him and he returned with an ugly scowl.

_Must he really be so awful?_ Anya thought to herself. _He's so sulky! _Peter smiled and turned to Anya with slight cockiness in his voice.

"Macready said no use of the dumbwaiter right?" he asked. Lucy turned to Peter slightly confused.

"Yes she said that." she answered cautiously. "Peter?" she asked, "What are you thinking?"

"Well with no doubt we _are _going to be on Macready's bad side, so might as well have a reason for doing it." He replied winking at Lucy. She opened her mouth in a smile of absolute shock.

_I really think I'm going to like him._ Anya thought to herself.

* * *

Ok, so they were caught. How could they not be? First they found out that not only does a dumbwaiter make a lot of noise when it's creaked all the way up two floors, they also found that when dropped from the second floor, it made quite a tremendous thud! And of course The Macready showed no mercy.

"You will all be finishing up the chores of the day, seeing as because of your little accident with the dumbwaiter leaves me as the one to fix it." She said sharply. She assigned the four tasks. Lucy and Susan were to scrub the kitchen floors; Peter was to assist Macready with the dumbwaiter; and Edmund and Anya were to clean out the stables. Anya felt bad for Peter, but with her partner, The Macready seemed as if the angel from heaven.

_She must really despise us._ Anya thought to herself as she made her way down to the stables. There she found Edmund looking as frightened as ever as Annie, the white mare, reared ready to kick him square in the jaw. Immediately she reached out, and placed herself between the two. Anya sighed in relief as the horse retreated and planted all fours on the ground. She giggled a bit and Edmund shot her a glare that could burn through lead.

"That _thing_ nearly attacked me!" He complained viciously. Anya gave him a look and placed her hands on her hips.

"And are you absolutely sure you didn't do anything to instigate this little problem?" She questioned authoritatively. A blush crept up on Edmund's face and he muttered something under his breath angrily. Anya sighed, stroked the mare's snowy nose, and told Edmund. "Try her with gentleness." Edmund scowled and reached forward quickly to grab Annie's harness. Anya slapped his hand away as soon as she saw Annie edge away nervously. He sent the girl an icy stare. She repeated what she had said earlier. "Try being gentle." Edmund stared Annie straight in the eye, reached out his hand and softly grasped her halter. Anya was impressed, and Edmund wore a smile of pure arrogance. Annie quickly shook herself free of Edmund's grasp, startling him, and knocking him to the floor. Anya began to laugh, and Edmund's face contorted into anger.

"Whatever," he spat, "Just get her into the field so we can clean this mess!" Anya kept laughing, as she led Annie to the paddock. She huffed

_Arrogance is not fitting for a fool! _she thought, looked up as they heard a loud bang coming from the stables.

_I should go _she thought _Prince Arrogant of Fool seems to need my assistance. _Anya took off to the stables where she found Edmund sprawled out on a pile of hay, scowling at her, he mumbled quietly.

"I fell." He refused to make eye contact with the girl. She pulled him up, and they began their work.

"Of course you did Prince Arrogant." She mumbled under her breath.

* * *

Needless to say, the children were exhausted after they finished their work, so they did what normal exhausted children did: They complained.

"My back is killing me." Peter groaned, collapsing on the couch. Susan glared at him.

"You didn't have to scrub the kitchen floors for three hours! Look at how raw my hands are!" she whined. Edmund, Anya, and Lucy kept quiet while the two older siblings battled it out.

"I had to work with Macready!"

"She wouldn't let me get off the floor until she saw fit!"

"She kept calling me boy!"

"She kept calling me girl!"

"I think Edmund and Anya were worse off. They had to clean the stables." mumbled Lucy. The two other siblings stopped and stared at her.

"It wasn't too bad." Anya said quietly. The four Pevensie children stared with wide eyes at the small girl.

"I'm used to doing work like that. My papa ran a bakery, and kneading dough isn't as easy as it looks, trust me!" The five laughed at the girl's innocent complaint and as soon as it got quiet, Lucy yawned.

"I think it's time for bed." Peter teased. Lucy pouted a little, but quickly stood up.

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight." she chirped, sleepily, and she exited the room.

"Edmund, I think you should be getting to bed, too." Suggested Susan, as if addressing a four-year-old. Edmund glared at her.

"You're not my mother!" he snapped. Susan withdrew at his outburst, and Peter huffed in frustration.

"Ed, just go." he groaned. Edmund glared at his two siblings, and even at Anya, before storming out of the room. There was an uncomfortable silence, as the three children eyed each other.

"I think I'll get to bed too." Anya squeaked. "Goodnight." And with that, she turned on her heels and walked out of the room. Before turning the latch to enter her bedroom she was stopped by Lucy's voice.

"Anya?"

"Yes, Lucy." the girl answered turning to face the little girl in the pink nightgown.

"Please don't think badly of Edmund. He's been this way ever since Dad left for the war. He's really just confused." Anya found her heart melting at the girls pleas.

"It's alright, Lucy. I understand." she replied, making the little girl smile. "I'll be getting to bed now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight!" chirped Lucy.

Anya entered her room. Without changing into her nightgown, she collapsed on her bed and drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

So there's Chapter 1! PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE WHAT YOU SEE, or if you don't like what you see! :D


End file.
